Period 41: The Erasing Blackboard
'The Erasing Blackboard '''is the 41st chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 2nd chapter in the volume 11 manga. Premise ''There is a rumor going around school saying that if you write on a specific blackboard in red chalk, then erase it, the object will vanish as well. After Kaori decides to test this rumor out to see it is indeed true, she takes it upon herself to get rid of unpleasant things plaguing their every day school life... '' Yomi's Introduction In the middle of winter Yomi walks through the school courtyard surrounded by other students. She asks the Reader if they are enjoying their co-curricular activities, but to those who answer ''no, there is a solution for that. Summary During break Kaori sadly observes a group of boys playing basketball outside with her friends. She's in a gloomy mood as they have a relay for P.E. today, and a progress test in math- both of which she hates. The only thing to lift her spirits is watching one of the boys, Isaka, a cool schoolmate whom she has a huge crush on. She wishes they were closer; but she can only sadly watch them as Sari, a girl he's been friends with since kindergarten approaches to join them. She wishes she could enjoy her day more like they do. It's then her friend suggests that they draw on the blackboard to pass the remainder of their free period and she agrees. As she draws with her friends Kaori writes about how much she hates math- and how she dislikes school in general. It's very boring, and despite seeing everyone else have fun she can't bring herself to enjoy it. At home, Kaori collapses as her sister questions her mood. Kaori is surprised to see her sister, who explains she is home early due to the school holding its testing period. Seeing how happy her sister looks, Kaori continues to complain; which doesn't surprise her older sister. She mentions how frequent this is of Kaori and teasingly brings up the "execution blackboard", one of the seven mysteries at her school. When Kaori expresses confusion she realizes it probably hasn't spread to her school yet and explains to her that on the second floor is an abandoned classroom. One must write whatever it is they wish to eliminate in red chalk, then erase it, then it will vanish. She doesn't really believe in it though, despite several boys claiming to have tested it out. Since then a teacher has come by and locked up the room so nobody can go inside. Curious and with nothing better to do the following morning, Kaori shows up to the school and she checks to see that the door is really locked. But before she leaves, she sees a small sliding portion at the bottom of the door, and after checking to make sure nobody is around, she opens it and gets into the room. She pulls out a red piece of chalk and after checking once more, she writes Math Progress Tests and erases it, deciding there's no harm in testing it out since it's just a lie anyway. She is caught off-guard during class when the teacher announces that the Progress Tests are being discontinued. With everyone's joy, Kaori is shocked and she returns to the blackboard once a free period comes along, wondering if it actually worked. She decides to test it again by writing down Tomato's in the school lunch and erases it and once again, this seems to work when she returns, with someone remarking that despite tomato being on the menu; there is none in the food. As her friend brings up how great this is, Kaori is delighted realizing the blackboard mystery is indeed real; and because of the teachers trying to dispel the rumor by locking up the room- she is currently the only one who knows about it. It's then she hears Isaka, who points out to a friend how much he dislikes tomato as well. She is glad to know they share something in common, and it dons on her that she can use this blackboard to make others happy and quickly gets to work, starting with eliminating the relay in P.E. and the scary stray dog by the west gate that nobody likes. She is happy to see how much everyone is enjoying themselves as of late and continues to eliminate problems; like Kurohane, a bully they happen to find harassing a girl for her homework. She rids of bullying, and suddenly Kurohane has transformed into this kind and considerate girl who is doing her own homework now. As she overhears Isaka and his friend discussing how good things have been, Kaori happily enjoys the attention she gets; even though nobody knows it's her own doing. But this is short-lived when one of them suggests it must be Sari's doing. They assume she spoke to Kurohane and approach her, celebrating "her" success. Sari is confused by the sudden attention and unsure of how to respond while Kaori watches in displeasure. She can only watch this in stunned silence as Isaka and his friend speak about how great Sari is, including Isaka's friend teasing him as if to imply he has a crush on her. During break, an enraged Kaori rushes back to the blackboard. But before she can write anything down she pauses, horrified by what she was about to do and steps back. She thinks about what brought her to do this and she recalls overhearing them, when Sari asked Isaka if they like each other. His awkward silence and behavior only confirms her worst nightmare, and with no remorse she writes down Umezawa Sari, then erases it. Once class resumes, everyone begins to worry as they notice Sari has gone missing now. She was there earlier and they wonder if she might have left without telling anyone- but that isn't like her. Kaori remains silent and thinks about how much she really, really, really hates Sari. She's a horrible girl for enjoying the attention she gets from others, and because of how she believes its her who deserves to stand by Isaka's side. But now she can get closer to him, and she approaches him to tell him to cheer up. She offers to play basketball with them, as they are now missing a player and distracted, Isaka agrees. His friend tries to tell Kaori that she can't play though, due to being so terrible at sports- but he gently chastises his friend for being rude. Once school ends, Isaka is preparing to go when he observes a nearby window of the other school and watches as Kaori sneaks inside. Suspicious of this, he takes off. The following day everyone is alarmed to hear that Yamaguchi has gone missing now. With two students missing everyone is starting to grow uneasy- but Kaori remains indifferent, being the only one to know what is actually going on. She is angered when she witnesses another girl begin to bully another innocent girl, who can only sadly ask for Sari to return as the bully takes off. Kaori returns to the school, deciding that it isn't like she's doing anything wrong. She ponders whose name she should write down now while thinking about how disgusting it is to watch other girls suck-up to Isaka; who suddenly shows up, incredibly angered as he reveals to have been told the rumor by his own sister. He didn't believe in it- but now that he has proof he has no choice. Kaori is alarmed and suffering from a sudden panic attack, she attempts to run from him realizing that not only was she caught, but for what she's done he surely will never forgive her. She stops, sadly realizing that now she can't ever return to class because he will tell everyone, and because they know, anyone who holds a grudge on her -like Isaka, or that girl who was bullied- could eliminate her. In tears she looks around the corner to find him telling a nearby teacher, and in a panic she runs past him and into the room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Both of them beat on the door and try to get her to open it, but she approaches the board- deciding that before she risks being erased, she will rid of them first. But she goes on to realize that the teacher was just on the phone before she ran in- she called the police. It's only a matter of time before everyone knows. Completely having a mental breakdown, Kaori writes everything but me on the board. She will be safe this way, and she steps back to admire her work before erasing it. She calms down as soon as she realizes the noise has stopped- but when she turns to look around she finds herself surrounded by white. By this point, Isaka and the teacher have finally got the door open and they are shocked to find she has gone missing, with only the chalk and eraser left in her spot. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi observes Kaori as she tries to find someone, or something within this void she has thrown herself into. She remarks on how many people want the comfort of things they are content with, as well as something they want gone. If they have such a blackboard it is possible. She begins to draw on the board, saying that everyone must also be responsible. Characters *Kaori Matsumoto *Isaka Yoshito *Kaori's friends *Sari Umezawa *Kurohane *Machii-sensei *Students *Kaori's older sister *Yamaguchi *Manaka Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 10 Category:Chapters Category:Manga